1. Technical Field
This invention relates to carrying cases and, more particularly, to a multi-functional carrying case for laptops and like portable computers for supporting a laptop and associated accessories.
2. Prior Art
There are a plethora of different types of carrying cases for laptop or notebook computers. The great variety among carrying cases is a good indication that none of the different designs are ideal. This condition is at least in part due to the versatility of the laptop computer to perform a wide range of functions for a wide range of users. At one end is the carrying case that might be ideal for the familiar ‘road warrior’ individual whose computer is the center of a very complete mobile office. This type of carrying case might resemble a suitcase or a large sample case having a padded compartment within to safely carry the laptop computer. Another extreme is the carrying case that might be desired by a user who thinks of a laptop computer by the synonymous name, the notebook computer. This user might have a paradigm for using the computer which is very similar to the familiar notebook that might be carried by a student, professor, author or scientist to record notes, thoughts and impressions, and to work on different writings or calculations under different circumstances as they present themselves during the day, varying from the kitchen table, to a picnic table, to a desktop, a lecture hall, or on the ground under a tree in the park.
One prior art example shows a foldable carrying case for a notebook computer which has two states; an open state wherein the notebook computer can be used on the open case and a closed state wherein the notebook computer can be transported with the computer being protected with padding on all 6 faces of the computer. The computer case is sized closely to the dimensions of the computer to provide a carrying case that is approximates the dimensions of the case plus the thickness of padding. Unfortunately, this prior art example only protects the computer during transport and does not provide additional accessories such as power jacks, phone jacks or speakers.
Another prior art example shows a case that provides a lightweight framed shock-absorbing insert to resist the impact and to channel much of the impact energy away from the laptop computer. This insert has two flat panels sandwiching the laptop computer. These panels flex in response to impact from any direction, while isolating the laptop computer from direct impact with the floor or the like during impact of the case with the floor. The panels are constrained from collapsing by bending out of the plane of the panel during most impacts. Constraining structures include a surrounding frame between the outer edges flat panels, and surrounding textile constructions that cooperate to keep the flat panels parallel and generally flat during impacts. Again, this prior art example only provides shock protection for the computer, and does not address the need for additional accessories such as power jacks, phone jacks or speakers.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional carrying case for laptops and like portable computers in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight and durable in design, and is portable, thus advantageously allowing a user to utilize the computer when out in the field. Such an assembly conveniently includes a power strip, power, high speed internet and phone cords, and speakers. The assembly also includes separate compartments for storage, and a convenient hanging paper holder. In addition, the assembly provides effective shock protection the user's computer, and the interior is conveniently adjustable to accommodate computers of different sizes.